This invention relates to latches for attaching multiple panels together in general, and specifically to a latch assembly especially suited for securing interior panel members of an airplane to one another.
Latches have been used for centuries to lockably attach paneled enclosures. Latches may be found on doors, cupboards, fences, and a wide variety of other enclosures constructed of multiple panel members. In many of these traditional applications, latches are used to attach a panel having opposite flat surfaces to a frame. As such, the operator of the latch usually has clear access to one of the flat surfaces of the panel where a knob, lever, or other mechanical linkage may be easily manipulated to lock or unlock the latch, and hence the panel(s) secured by the latch.
Another type of popular latch typically used in fence construction is the use of a mechanical linkage to directly attach two similar panel members together. Much like conventional door latches, an operator of this type of latch usually has unobstructed access to the latch to lock it and unlock it.
While these types of latches function adequately in traditional settings, they are not desirable when the latch between two panels is to be concealed from view for aesthetic reasons. Also, they are ill equipped to be used with curved panels, especially when the panels are joined in an overhead fashion, such as the interior of airplanes and other vehicles. These types of panels are commonly used for aesthetic and safety reasons in such vehicles. The panels form an inner skin to cover mechanical and electrical component systems while still providing access to these components for maintenance.
Because of the obvious danger that would ensue from these types of panels falling down on unsuspecting occupants, panel members are often bolted down in airplanes. However, from time to time it is necessary to remove the panels to maintain and/or repair the aircraft systems underneath. To facilitate access to areas behind them, the panels are commonly hinged on one end and bolted on the other so that when the bolts are removed, the panels rotate on their hinges and reveal the systems underneath for maintenance and repair.
This construction is disadvantaged, however, in several respects. For example, the bolts take some time to fully engage and disengage. The bolts are also subject to being dropped or lost, especially in the context of an airplane interior where the bolts are located in an overhead position. Finally, holding a large panel in place while at the same time bolting it down can be a difficult job for one repair person to accomplish. Where multiple bolts are required, these problems only increase.
A latch assembly would be one way to avoid these problems and provide quick and easy access to areas behind the panels, but conventional latches suffer from a number of disadvantages which makes their use impractical if not infeasible. For example, conventional knobs, levers, and the like located on an overhead interior panel of an airplane would considerably detract from the appearance of the aircraft interior and perhaps create hazards for taller passengers and workers. Moreover, these devices would likely be subject to being accidentally opened from incidental or inadvertent contact. Also, these types of latches may reveal critical points of access to airplane systems that would preferably be concealed for security reasons. While traditional locks could be used to alleviate some of these concerns, additional security and administrative problems would be incurred regarding the whereabouts of keys to the various locks for multiple panels.
Furthermore, most traditional latches are incompatible for overhead use in joining interior panels of airplanes. Most traditional latches are designed for joining flat, vertically oriented panels to each other or to a frame with a horizontally actuated latch. Consequently, the resultant play between the panels may result in unacceptable rattles if used on airplanes in an overhead fashion. Gravitational and accelerative forces typically generated in flight also militate against using traditional latches on overhead airplane panels.
Thus, the prior art has failed to provide an aesthetically pleasing, simple and secure latch assembly that is generally immune from accidental actuation and that is suitable for use in an overhead environment.